


Love Stinks

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, BillDip, College Student Dipper Pines, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Its a different animal, M/M, No the cat doesn't die, Older Dipper Pines, Protective Mabel Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper accidentally gives Bill a body, the two must deal with the consequences of Dipper doing the spell incorrectly. With Dipper going to school, and Mabel working full time, Bill must take it upon himself to figure out his new human body, all while trying to be the perfect boyfriend to Dipper, and protect the twins from the mess the spell has caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by Tumblr user Mabes-In-Reverse! Thanks for the suggestion!
> 
> [INDEFINITE HIATUS] Idk when/if I'll get back to this story, but rest assured I will do my best to! I just don't have the time and I feel like it's holding me back, so, for now, this will be on an indefinite hiatus.

There he was. The most perfect, adorable, brown eyed brunette he had ever seen in all of his years, just casually walking. Something about him had always set the demon’s heart on fire; sometimes literally, and he wasn’t sure why.

The brunette, Dipper, was walking down the hall of his college, making his way to his dorm room. He had been accepted to a paranormal program, where he was thriving with his knowledge of the unknown and was the top of his class. The demon, Bill, had always stuck close to him after the incident in Gravity Falls, and always hovered just out of sight of others, helping him through whatever parts Dipper would get stuck on.

As soon as Dipper closed the door behind him, Bill became visible and hovered over to greet him. “Classes seemed to go well, huh kid?”

Dipper shrugged and yawned, letting his bookbag slump to the floor. His room was a mess, and covered from top to bottom in books, papers, and soda cans. It didn’t bother him or the demon though, as Dipper was too focused on his studies, and Bill was too focused on Dipper.

“That boring? I thought you loved talking about ghosts.” Bill floated in front of his face and looked him in his chocolate, tired eyes. It sent a shock through his system. A painful one. He refrained from flinching and just remained still, as if nothing had happened.

“It was cool, I’m just tired. We stayed up late reading those ancient texts, remember?”

How could he forget? Dipper had fallen asleep on his desk, drooling and doing his usual cute little snore. “Of course. Maybe tonight you actually stay in your bed? Might help your back a bit.”

Dipper shrugged again. “If I don’t fall asleep while doing this paper, then sure.” He went to his desk, cleared a small spot for his laptop, then opened it and began typing away at it.

Bill stayed still for a moment, watching as he wrote. It reminded him of the time that they had met up again, after he had left Gravity Falls.

The demon had planned to sneak up on Dipper, and wanted to mess with him, but when he snuck into his room, all he saw was Dipper hunched over in his chair, bags under his eyes, and typing furiously at his keyboard. Bill’s curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he peaked over his shoulder to see what the kid was writing.

It was a letter to the school, trying to convince them to accept him. The thing was sloppy, and lacked a good amount of the things Dipper had actually done that they would be looking for.

“You’re missing a good year or two in experience kid,” he chuckled.

Dipper had swung around in his chair, looking like he was ready to punch Bill. “Bill? How’d you get here!? What do you want?”

“Whoa, yeesh kid calm down. I was going to mess with you, but you look pathetic enough as-is. Want some help with that paper? You know you do,” he sang.

He took a deep breath and turned back to his laptop. “And what, oh great and powerful Bill Cipher, would you know about going to a human college?” He packed that sentence with as much sarcasm as he possibly could, making sure the demon knew his opinion wasn’t cared for.

“Well, for starters, you probably don’t want to use the word, ‘totally’, or the phrase, ‘so anyway’. Sounds real unprofessional.”

Dipper scanned his paper quickly then closed the laptop. “I can do this on my own Bill. Leave me alone.”

Bill snapped his fingers and the laptop shot open. The words on the screen started to rearrange themselves, and a large chunk of text was added. “Better?”

Rolling his eyes, Dipper reluctantly looked back at the screen. After a moment, his eyes widened and he looked back at Bill. “T-this is perfect. What do you want in return though?”

He thought for a moment. “Well, how’s about you let me go off to college with you? I might be able to actually help you. Besides, I’m bored these days. It’ll give me something to do!”

Dipper had agreed, and the two had spent almost every waking moment together after that.

At first Dipper was quiet towards him of course, but he warmed up eventually, and let Bill make suggestions and edits to his work.

Bill’s mind snapped back to the present when he heard Dipper chuckle at him. “What’s funny kid?”

“You. You’re spacing out. It must be rubbing off on you,” he laughed.

Oh, that laugh. It made the demon feel like electricity was being shot through his entire being. It was painful. He wasn’t sure when this had started, but he was confident he could make it stop. Hopefully.

“Maybe it is, who knows. Let’s see what you’ve got down.” He floated over to Dipper and hovered above his shoulder.

“Here,” Dipper said as he tugged at Bill’s arm. He pulled him onto his lap and pulled the laptop’s screen down a bit so that Bill could see it.

The warmth Dipper gave off made Bill feel sick, and when Dipper had grabbed his hand, he felt like he was being stabbed. Regardless of the pain though, he stayed on his lap and read over the paper.

“No, no, try this.” Bill snapped his fingers and the words changed. “It flows better.”

Dipper readjusted the screen and skimmed through the changes that Bill had made. “Ah, thanks.” He continued to type, and didn’t seem to mind that Bill stayed in his lap.

Bill sat quietly, with his eye wide open. Maybe Dipper had started to feel these disgusting feelings as well. No, no, the kid would never care enough about him to start feelings things for him.

As time went by, Dipper moved Bill around a little bit so that they were more comfortable, but never once told him to move off of him. It made Bill start to feel even worse.

At about one AM, Dipper grabbed Bill and carried him over to the bed.

Bill didn’t object, but just stiffened at the touch and let it happen. “Tired?” he laughed nervously.

“Mmm,” Dipper plopped down onto the bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. He pulled Bill into a hug and dozed off almost immediately.

Since Bill didn’t really sleep, he laid there in Dipper’s arms, wondering about why this was hurting so much. Why could something so adorable, so pure, so funny, and so smart, be painful to even look at? Why did his warmth give someone like Bill, a powerful demon, a gross feeling?

He ran through all of the possibilities in his head as the night went on, and eventually floated out of Dipper’s grasp, since he couldn’t seem to stand the feeling it gave him.

A loud beeping from his cell phone woke Dipper up, and he saw Bill pacing in the air. “Bill?” he mumbled. “What’re you doing?”

Bill froze and looked down at Dipper. His hair was a mess, he could barely keep his eyes open, and there was a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. It was so adorable. “Nothing. I’m fine. Get to class you bum.”

Confused, Dipper just nodded and rolled out of the bed. “You sure you’re okay? Y-you can, like, talk to me if you need to.”

“I said I’m fine kid,” he snapped.

“Okay, okay.” Dipper looked down and tried to fix his hair with his fingers. “Sorry.”

Bill sighed and floated over to him, then fixed his hair for him. “I wouldn’t know what to say if I tried.”

“Are you sick? Do you need something? No blood sacrifices though, sorry,” he chuckled.

“No, no,” he laughed back. “It’ll be okay. I’m fine.”

Dipper didn’t bother to change his clothes, figuring that no one would care anyway, then made his way to the only class he had that day, Paranormal Entities.

Bill floated in the back, invisible to the people in the room, and listened to the professor talk about some of the lesser known beings that have been known to show up every so often.

Dipper, of course, raised his hand and started a debate about whether or not the creatures were just regaining energy, as coming into the physical world required a lot of power, and they were just weaker so they couldn’t do it as often as more powerful beings.

That made Bill proud, as he had told Dipper that, and was afraid that he wasn’t listening at the time. He was picking up a lot, and fast. Bill only needed to correct a few sentences on the paper the night before, when he used to need to redo almost the whole thing. Maybe, Dipper was starting not to need him anymore.

The kid was lecturing his heart out, and the teacher was looking at him with admiration. Why did he even need him anymore? He was doing better now. It wasn’t Bill’s goal to fix him up in the first place, but now that he had done it, it made him feel... sad? He honestly couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

When the class was done, the students poured out, but the teacher held Dipper behind so that they could further discuss his “theories” on powerful beings.

Watching him speak so passionately sent another shock through Bill. That time it was so intense he almost yelped. Something had to be done about this.

Finally, the teachers next class started to come in so Dipper parted ways with the teacher, and made his way back to the dorm.

He sat back down on his computer and started to play some music so that he could write, and didn’t mind that Bill hadn’t said hello. He figured the demon wanted some quiet time, since he had been acting so strange that morning, so he didn’t make an effort to say hello to him.

After he wrote a few pages, he looked back to see if Bill wanted to look it over. “Want to check this?”

“It’s probably fine. You’ve been doing a lot better lately. I think you can fly solo on this one.”

Dipper nodded. “O-oh. Okay.” He looked at the little clock on his laptop’s screen and chuckled. “It’s already late. Time for bed?”

“Your choice. I don’t sleep. You do.” He hovered over the bed and looked down at Dipper. The whole tired look he had going was cute.

“R-right. Yeah. Uhm... did you, maybe want to go to bed like we did last night? W-we don’t have to, if you don’t wanna, I just. . . it helped me fall asleep.” He striped down into his boxers and ran his hand through his hair.

Bill had seen him in his boxers before, that’s usually how the human slept, but that time it hurt. Really badly. He felt as if the center of his being was about to be ripped apart, and it made him drop onto the bed.

“Are you okay?” Dipper rushed over and picked Bill up. “You usually don’t fall like that.”

His touch drove Bill crazy and he nearly pushed away from Dipper. “I’m fine. Go to bed kid.”

“You know, I’m not a kid anymore. I’m twenty two. I’m an adult,” he chuckled as he laid on the bed. He set Bill down next to him and turned on his side to face him.

“Yeah, yeah. Just go to bed.”

Once Dipper was asleep, Bill decided it was time to make some sort of plan. He couldn’t put up with the pain if it was just going to get worse and worse, and he was going to get meaner to Dipper as it progressed, since he was to source of the pain. He didn’t want to get mad at him for it, but while in pain he tended to be short with everyone, especially if he knew they were causing the pain.

He looked at Dipper’s peaceful face and his whole being ached. His fluffy, messy hair could melt hearts, and his pouty lips looked so warm and soft.

Softly running his hand down Dipper’s face, he decided. Dipper would do okay without him now. He had helped him with what he could, and he was smart enough to figure the rest of it out.

It wasn’t like Dipper felt this same way anyway, so there was no reason to stay. Bill was pretty sure that even if he did stay, he would eventually be ripped to pieces by Dipper’s smile anyway. So, it was time to go.

After cleaning up his room with a snap of his fingers, Bill sighed. A fresh start without Bill would be good for Dipper.

Brushing his face softly one more time, Bill closed his eye and sighed. “Goodbye, Pine Tree. This is for the best, for us both.”

The demon disappeared, leaving Dipper there to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, after he found a way to stop the pain, he could return to Dipper. But, until then, it was goodbye, probably for good. This thought also brought Bill pain, but this one would go away. Eventually. Hopefully.


	2. Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow so okay this was so not supposed to have more to it, but gosh darn it I just got flooded with ideas for it, so now I have to spew them all out. Enjoy the spew.

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, relieved that he didn’t have any classes to go to that day. He reached over to Bill’s usual spot to say good morning, but as he patted around the bed, he didn’t feel him.

“Bill?” he mumbled in his raspy morning voice. He sat up and looked around. There was no sign of Bill.

His room was clean, which was weird, but Bill was absent from it. The usual. . . magic, about the room, was gone. It made it feel so empty. And Lonely.

“Bill?” he asked again. Still no answer.

He had been acting a little strange. Maybe he just went out for some air. The demon had never done it before, but Dipper thought that was the only reason Bill would leave.

With a shrug, he pulled himself out of bed and figured he should go get something to eat, then work on his paper. It needed to be at least ten pages, and it needed to be solid gold when he was done with it. The thing was his final for his paranormal class, and he wanted to knock the socks off of his professor, since so much was expected from him in that class.

After packing up his laptop into his messenger bag, he headed out to Mabel’s and his apartment.

The two never could be very far apart for long. After Dipper had decided on a college, Mabel ended up following him out of state after six months of missing him, and settled into an apartment big enough for them and a guest if they ever needed it. Dipper only ever stayed at the apartment during breaks from school, and helped pay for it with a part time job online as a content writer.

The job paid decently enough, and along side Mabel’s job as a waitress, it paid the bills, and he usually had extra spending money.

It was kind of nice not having Bill while he was over there. They had kept their friendship from everyone, Dipper being afraid of what they might think.

“Hey, bro-bro! No classes today?” As if she could sense he twin heading over, she had made a lunch of macaroni, just enough for the two.

Dipper shook his head at her and immediately went to sit at the small table that took up half of the kitchen. He flipped his bag open and pulled his laptop out while he waited for Mabel to put the plate of food next to him.

“Something’s wrong,” she sang.

He glanced up at her as she set the plate down on the table. “Hm? What do you mean?”

She gave him a, “really?” look then motioned to his laptop with her hand. “You went straight to typing and didn’t say a word to me. There’s usually at least a hello or something.” She sat down in the other chair at the table and started to eat her helping of the cheesy noodles. “So spill,” she said with her mouth full.

Dipper glared at her from the lack of table manners, but then loosened up and sighed, since he knew there was no escaping her questions. “W-well, there’s this. . . person, that I kind of, uhm, like. And they haven’t talked to me at all today. I don’t know if he’s mad at me, or if he’s just not feeling good.”

“He?” Mabel giggled.

His face burned red and he stammered over his words. “W-w-well, I, uh, he’s been a friend for a little while now. . . I haven’t mentioned him since I don’t really know what to think of him, b-but, uh. Yeah.”

She set her fork down and crossed her arms over her pink blouse. “Dipper Pines, how dare you have a crush and not share the details with me.”

“I-it’s more complicated than that,” he chuckled nervously. Should he tell Mabel that it was Bill? What would she say about him having feelings for the demon? It was only recently that he discovered that they were even there, and he wasn’t sure if he was really all that willing to share them yet.

“Dipper Pines,” she repeated “I am your loving sister and twin, I deserve to know what’s got you all torn up looking.” Her tone was playful, but Dipper could tell that she was serious.

He swallowed hard and tapped his laptop with his index finger while biting at his bottom lip.

“What aren’t you telling me? You look nervous. If it’s that big of a deal, then I guess you don-”

“No,” he interrupted “it’s okay.” He sucked in a deep breath then let it out quickly. “Mabel, just before I got accepted to this college, someone came to me and offered to help me write my letter, and help me through classes in general.” He paused for a moment and chuckled. “I probably wouldn’t have made it into the place if he hadn’t fixed my paper for me.”

“Who is it Dipper?” She shoved another mouthful of noodles onto the fork then ate them while she waited for Dipper to respond.

“I-it’s. . . w-well, promise not to be mad, b-but it may or may n-not b-be, u-uhm. . . Bill. Bill Cipher.”

Mabel nearly spit out her noodles, and she had to force them down her throat before she could respond. “As in the demon that tried to kill us? How? What? Why have you kept this from us? From me?” There was legitimate hurt in her eyes, and Dipper cringed at her words.

“He was being nice. I mean, he’s still Bill, but it’s been a full year now Mabel. I haven’t seen or heard anything that makes me think he’s planning some sort of revenge. H-he’s just been, helping me with my homework and tells me stories about the Mindscape and stuff. He hardly ever asks me personal questions.”

“Does he like, follow you everywhere?”

Dipper nodded. “He’s been here. He just hides from everyone else, for obvious reasons.”

Mabel nodded too, deep in thought. “Well. . .” she licked at the front of her teeth and searched his face for any signs of a lie. After determining that he probably wasn’t lying, she set her fork down on the plate and crossed her arms. “You’re saying you have feelings for him?”

He gulped and looked away from her, resting his hands in between his knees. “Just recently. It’s weird, I know, but. . . after a year of being like, best friends, it’s turned into. . . more.”

“And he hasn’t spoken to you all day? Do you think he may have sensed your feelings and left?”

The words cut through Dipper more than he wanted to admit. What if Bill had just up and left him since he was weirded out by Dipper being affectionate? Gah, he knew he shouldn’t have tried to cuddle him. It was too much too fast.

Mabel saw the pain in his eyes and felt her breath hitch. “Dipper, I didn’t mean it like that. . . I just, well, I’m not sure it’s healthy. But, as your sister, I’m going to support you on this. Just know that until I see an honest change, I’m not going to trust Bill. Not one bit.”

“If he comes back,” Dipper mumbled.

She thought for a moment trying to figure out what to say to him to make him feel better. Mabel knew heartbreak all too well, and she knew Dipper was probably hurting right then. “Maybe he was just sick. I mean, who knows, demons can catch some sort of flu, right? Give him a few days to feel better, and if he doesn’t come back, summon his ass. He can’t just turn around and leave after a year. Not on my watch.”

A small smile found his lips and he nodded. “You’re right. He might just need some space. We have spent almost every second together.”

“Every, second?” Mabel giggled.

His face flushed red again and he angrily started to type. “Of course not for. . . certain times, but you know what I mean,” he huffed.

She let out another giggle then took a small bite of her food. “Well, anyway, like I said. Give it a few days.”

A few days wouldn’t be so bad. Dipper could use the time to be alone for once. Not like having Bill around was bad thing, it would just be nice to have the space. Maybe that’s what Bill was thinking too. They had been living together for a year, a break was probably needed.

Once it had gotten late, Dipper decided to go back to the dorm, since he had a math class in the morning. Mabel had left for work, since her boss asked her to work the night shift that day, so Dipper was left alone with his thoughts as he packed up his bag and left.

It was weird having such a long silence. Usually he or Bill would have broken it by now by some witty comment, or a little story.

But now, there was just silence. And it kind of hurt.

What if Bill had left forever? Would he really have to courage to summon him back and have that fight? Would it be a fight?

Dipper ended up staying up that whole night, questions racing through his brain as he tried to type out an article on current events for a blog that paid him for every article.

Had Bill gone back to the Mindscape? Wouldn’t that mess with his physical form? Maybe he had found a way to ditch the body and go back home.

Eventually the sun rose, and his phone blared to life, letting him know that it was time to get up.

Dipper went through that day, and the next four days in a weird, emotionless, zombie-mode, that most people probably just credited to the fact that he didn’t usually sleep anyway. For him it was a weird mass of hours blurred together, since he only ever got an hour or so of sleep during that time.

While Bill was around, he would at least get two hours or so a night. It was a big enough difference to make him miss the demon even more.

Something had to be done. Dipper decided this as he found himself hitting the L key over and over while deep in thought, late one night. He wasn’t himself, and he had to know why Bill left. He would never be the same if he didn’t.

Without thinking about it much longer, Dipper taped a bunch of papers together, making a large area on the floor for him to draw his summoning circle.

Just as he was about to finish it, he paused. Would he need some sort of, containment spell for this? What if Bill just left again, not wanting to talk to Dipper? Would it be rude to force him to stay like that?

Who was he kidding, Bill was the one who had been rude. He left without saying anything. Not a word as to why he would just blip out of existence like that. Dipper had every right to know why.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the papers he was carefully kneeling on. There would need to be a containment spell. Just in case.

Dipper would have to ask his professor about it the next day though, since the only other person he knew that would know one was Bill, and he wasn’t an option.

Waiting for the hours to pass was horrible, and Dipper stayed awake, staring down onto the papers from his bed.

When it was finally time for class, he rocketed from the room, careful not to mess up his half summon circle.

He made sure to be early, so that he could ask about the containment spell and work it out throughout class.

“Andy,” Dipper said in a nervous voice. He was used to asking his professor for extra material, but he knew that this specific request would raise some flags. “You happen to have anything on trapping demons? Like after they’re summoned?”

The curly, brown haired man blinked at Dipper from behind his hipster-esc glasses. He was on the higher end of his thirties, but he looked only a few years older than Dipper did, just because of the way he dressed and kept himself so neat looking. “Why?”

Damn it, Dipper knew he’d be a bit suspicious. “Well, uh, I kind of want to do my final on demons.” That was a nice lie and all, but he had just screwed himself over. He had already written seven solid pages of the final, and none of those seven had anything on demons. He would have to redo the whole thing. Hopefully Bill would be there to help.

“Dipper, I figured you’d already have the thing half done by now. I realize you still have a month until it is due, but this seems a bit odd for you.” He leaned his hips onto the thick, oak desk that sat in the front of the class and gave Dipper a knowing look.

“It took me a while to decide on what I wanted it to be about. It had to be something interesting, and I want it to be really solid, so I was just wondering if there were any cool spells on how to trap them.” The lie was coming to him so naturally, and he felt proud of himself for not tripping over his words.

After a moment of staring him down, Andy moved behind his desk, and retrieved an old, thick, brown book from one of his drawers. “Page forty-nine. It’s in an old language, so it may not give you much, but it’s the strongest one I know of. Well, I think it is anyway. It doesn’t specify how it traps the demon, and it’s unclear at how long it lasts. I only know it’s strong because it requires blood to activate. Blood magic is strong and dangerous. Use this information wisely, Dipper.”

He nodded. Oh, he was so eager to run back to his room and complete the summons, but it would have to wait until after class.

Once Andy let them out, Dipper had to keep himself from sprinting out of the class to his dorm, and was careful to act as casual about everything as possible.

After his door closed though, he hopped around the papers on the ground and plopped into his chair, flinging his laptop open so that he could start working on translating some of the text in the book.

Hours later, when it was dark out and Dipper was exhausted, he finally had enough to actually draw the thing out, which took about another hour since it was complicated and had caligraphy involved, that had to be done precisely.

In the end, he ended up having to add several more papers to the mess, and had the perfect demon trap set up. Now all he had to do was complete Bill’s summons circle.

There was a brief moment that he hesitated, just before he drew the last line. What if Bill confirmed what Mabel said? What if he knew about Dipper’s feelings and didn’t want them?

Either way, he had to find out, and he finished the circle with confidence.

Now for the blood. From what he could tell, it only needed a few drops from the person summoning the demon, so it would be easy to get a small cut to produce what he needed.

As he stared down at the palm of his left hand, with a pocket knife in his right, he chuckled. He had always teased Bill about doing blood sacrifices for him, so the irony of it made him feel a bit better about the situation. Bill would get a kick out of it, at least. He hoped.

As the blood fell onto the paper, he stepped away from it all quickly, which ended up being a good thing, since the summons circle exploded upwards in a bright blue light, causing the ground to shake and a loud humming noise sounded from it.

Shit, people were going to come and see what had caused that. Also, the trap and the summons circle started to. . . interact. That didn’t look good.

The papers all turned black, and looked as if they had been turned into a tar of some sort. There was no smell to it, and Dipper didn’t dare touch it, so all he could do was stare at it as the ooze balled up in the middle of his room.

Wait. It was turning into something. A person. A human. Not Bill.

Oh, this was bad. Had he accidentally summoned another demon?

The body that eventually surfaced from the muck, laid still, unmoving and unbreathing. It was a man, with a mess of blond hair on his head, just long enough to cover his slightly pointed ears, and his face had sharp, strong features, and beautiful long, ink-black lashes. Luckily he was clothed. Well, the spell had given his shorts at least.

Now Dipper had a shirtless body in his room. Great. Cool. A lean, shirtless man that was dead. Or maybe it was just a doll of some sort? Either way, that was not what he had tried to do. He must’ve messed up the spells.

Dipper kneeled next to him, and lightly touched his face. He felt like he was real. Something was missing though.

The world around him drained of color for a moment, then as the color flooded back in, the body shot up and took a deep breath.

The man opened his eyes and looked at Dipper. At first his expression was pure confusion, but then it turned into a smile, with one blue eye and one golden eye, both filled with excitement.

“Pine Tree, you’re a genius!” He wrapped his arms around Dipper, and mashed his new lips onto Dipper’s. “A human body can handle human emotions! Why hadn’t I thought of that?”

Dipper was frozen and couldn’t enjoy the kiss from the gorgeous man that was still holding him. “W-wha-?”

Bill poked at Dipper’s cheek and kept a goofy grin on his face. “I can feel you, and it doesn’t hurt. It feels good, actually! You did it kid!”

“Uhm, w-what did I do? And, uh, what was with the, uhm, well, kiss?” Dipper kept his stare on the icy blue and honey golden eyes. This was Bill? But, how?

He ran his hand through Dipper’s hair and looked amazed. “You made me a human body, obviously. I’ll have to look at how in a minute, but for now I get to enjoy your stupid face. And your stupid eyes, and lips, and how soft your skin is.”

Dipper could tell that Bill was probably just overwhelmed by all of his new senses, so he just rolled with Bill rubbing his arms and face. It really didn’t bother him anyway, so he just relaxed and waited until he felt like he could ask him more questions.

“Pine Tree?” Bill asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

“Hm?”

“Did you miss me?” he chuckled.

Dipper could feel a heat rise to his face and he suddenly remembered why he had even summoned Bill in the first place. “I wanted to know why you left.”

Bill pushed his nose to Dipper’s and his smile softened. It made Dipper’s heart skip a beat and he was suddenly very aware of how incredibly close Bill was to him. “I was hurt. You hurt me. But you fixed it. You fixed it, and now I’m here. Enjoy it, damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be super fluffy angst of doom so prepare. ALSO this is hella not going to be a main focus of mine, as I have other works that are taking up most of my time, so expect really slow updates. Well, I may add random chapters if I happen to type one out really quickly, but just a fair warning that it might take a while for updates. Once I finish my other main projects, I'll pour more time into this one, but until then it's just a side thing for fun.
> 
> I hope you like it! :D


	3. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I was able to put a chapter of this story out! I know it's not very long, but these first few chapters are just meant to set everything up, so they're a bit expositiony.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dipper stared at Bill with wide eyes, confused and flustered. The man was so close to him and he was just staring back at Dipper with a large smile. “Uhm, okay, but could you tell me what’s going on?”

Bill cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t do this on purpose, did you?”

He shook his head, which earned a loud chuckle from Bill. “I just, put your summon circle and a demon trap together, and it turned into this.”

That was not something Bill wanted to hear.

“You tried to trap me? In a demon trap?” He looked down at the body and flexed the muscles. “Well, I suppose you’ve succeeded.” He stood up and looked around the room with a sour expression on his face. “Show me what you used.”

Dipper stared up at him for a moment before getting up and nodding. “T-the book on my desk. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just didn’t know why you left, and I didn’t know if you were like, mad or anything, so I thought you might just leave when I brought you back.”

Bill was reading over the page in the book, keeping an annoyed look on his face. “Pine Tree, where did you get this? And how did you not accidentally give up your own body for me? This spell is so complex and you managed to mess it up just right. I didn’t even know it was possible to mess up this badly!” His tone changed to amused and he put the book down.

“I-I messed up? I mean, I guess that’s good though, right? Now you have a body. That’s good, right?” He became nervous as he watched Bill’s face fill with mixed emotions.

He shrugged and looked down at his hands. “Well, this physical form is nice and all, and now it won’t hurt to be around you, but you botching the spell like you did is going to have some ramifications. For example, I still have all of my powers, and can use them, but since you used your blood for it, on the wrong part of the symbols, it will use your energy and possibly kill you if I do anything to strong.”

That made him feel uneasy. If Bill didn’t feel the same way he did, then this might not be a good thing. “Y-you, uh, wouldn’t do that, right?” Dipper asked quietly.

Bill’s smile dropped and his eyes widened. “Pine Tree, you really think after all we’ve been through that I would just kill you?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just had to ask because you kind of just disappeared without saying anything and it made me wonder about some things.” Dipper huffed and crossed his arms trying not to let himself get red in the face.

“Kid, the reason I left…” Bill took a deep breath and looked away from Dipper. “You’ll probably think it’s stupid, and you’re not allowed to give me any shit for this, but if you really must know, I left because being around you hurt. Like, it caused actual physical pain, because, well, my demon form, isn’t used to feeling… feelings.”

That made Dipper’s face flush pink, and he let his arms fall to his sides. “Feelings? Like, you, like me?”

Bill stepped closer to Dipper and poked his nose. “I fell hard for this stupid face and the brain behind it.”

Speechless, Dipper stood frozen for a moment, feeling his face get hot.

“I knew you’d hate that.” Bill groaned and went over to the bed, letting himself fall face first into it. “And now I’m stuck in this body and stuck with you since it’s your blood that was used.” His voice was muffled by the blanket and it made Dipper chuckle.

He flopped down next to Bill and nudged the demons shoulder. “You know, me bringing you back wasn’t  _ just _ to ask you why you left. I had another reason for it as well.”

Bill turned his head and looked at Dipper. “And what would that be?”

With a goofy smile, Dipper scooted closer to Bill, and poked his nose. “I also have those feelings.”

Both laid there for a moment, staring at each other. Dipper got antsy from the lack of a response, and was about to say something to break the silence, but was met with another kiss from Bill.

That time it was much more intimate, and Bill put his hands behind Dipper’s head, letting his fingers get tangled in his hair.

“I knew you’d miss me, Pine Tree.” Bill let his one hand move to Dipper’s hips, and pulled him closer. “It feels so much better being able to be around you. We’re going to have to break this body in and see what we’ve been missing out on!”

Dipper felt his face get hot and he laughed nervously. “Uh, w-we can work up to that. For now, we should really figure out how we’re going to deal with living situations and what not.” He paused for a moment. “This spell is a more permanent thing, right? How long does it last?”

“Until the body is destroyed, or until the caster, you, breaks the trap. And I’m not teaching you how to break it, since I would like to stay this way.” Bill pulled him into another kiss, then rolled Dipper over so that he was lying on top of him.

Dipper felt like his heart was about to explode, since Bill was now shirtless, and on top of him, giving him more needy kisses. “This is fun, it really is, but we need to- ah, Bill!”

The demon had moved down to his neck, and cut him off with a playful bite. “Ah, what’s the matter Pine Tree? I thought we could mess around a bit.”

“We can do that later, after we discuss where you’ll be staying. I can’t have you here in the dorm with me, it would be way too cramped.” Dipper nudged the demon off of him and checked his cell phone for the time. “I have a class in like four hours, and since you’re in a body now, you can’t exactly follow me. I think we’re going to have to see if Mabel’s home and have you stay at the apartment.”

Bill shrugged. “How do you think Star will react to this?”

“Well, I kind of told her about you when you left, so that I could ask for advice. She’s actually the one that suggested that I summon you if you didn’t come back after a few days.” He sighed and looked at the door. “I’m shocked no one has come knocking, since your little light show caused quite the ruckus.”

“I’m sorry, did you just use the word, ‘ruckus’?” Bill chuckled. “I mean, I’m worried about that other stuff you said, but really?” He got up and patted Dipper on the back. “I’ll go stay with Star for now, and you can just tell everyone you were asleep all night so you have no idea what caused the, ‘ruckus’.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “It’s not that weird of a word. Anyway, let’s get going to the apartment so we can talk to Mabel before I just leave you there.” He shoved his shoes on, and grabbed the car keys from his nightstand.

“Uhm, Pine Tree?”

“Hm?”

“Pretty sure I need a shirt and stuff. I know you love this body you made, it is hot and all, but I don’t know if Star, or anyone else passing by, would appreciate it.” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Dipper.

He had completely forgotten that Bill needed something on other than the plain black shorts he had been magically given. “Right, right. Uhm, you know where the clothes are, pick something out. Hurry though, I don’t want to be late to class, it’ll look suspicious.”

Bill picked out one of Dipper’s older red T-shirts, and put on some of his socks and one of his spare pairs of tennis shoes. “I feel like a younger you.”

“I’ll buy you some of your own clothes, but for now, let’s head over to the apartment.”

The car ride over was interesting, since Bill seemed to be amazed by the window of Dipper’s sedan could roll up and down by a switch. He also kept acting like he had never seen the town around them before, and wanted to hang his head out of the window like a dog.

Though Dipper had completely done the whole body thing on accident, it was working out nicely so far. The body was extremely attractive, and Bill seemed to be enjoying it too. Plus, Bill had admitted to having feelings for Dipper as well, so that was another big plus. Although, Dipper would have to get used to the whole, physical contact thing.

“Think Star’ll be mad at us?” Bill asked as they parked.

Dipper shrugged. “I know she still doesn’t trust you, but I don’t think anger would be the word to describe it. But, I don’t know, she could be.”

The apartment’s lights were on, so Dipper figured that she had probably just gotten off of a night shift. At least he wouldn’t have to wake her up.

“Dipper? Is that you? What are you doing here so early?” Mabel poked her head out of her room and narrowed her eyes at him. “You didn’t have anything to do with that earthquake, did you?”

“My summons caused an earthquake?” Bill chimed from behind him. “Kid, you messed up good,” he chuckled.

Mabel groaned and went back into her room for a moment, before coming back out and pointing at the table. “Sit. Explain. Both of you.”

Dipper spouted out his last few days to the two, and when he was finished, Mabel was smiling, while Bill had a more concerned look on his face.

“Kid, I didn’t know that me leaving would cause that much stress.” He looked down at his hand and tapped the table. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Well, I for one think things worked out perfectly! But, how are living situations going to work? You’re at your dorm a lot.”

Dipper smiled meekly at her and raised his eyebrows. “We have that spare room here,” he said quietly.

Her shoulders fell and she narrowed her eyes at Dipper. “You expect me to watch him while you go to school? Dipper I’m going to be working a ton of hours this week to pay for the materials for the outfit I’m making, I’m not going to be able to babysit him.”

“He doesn’t really need a babysitter, just a place to be that isn’t my dorm while I’m in class. I’ll come home way more often and I’ll even do some of the bigger writing jobs to help pay for all of the stuff he’ll need, and I’ll even get him a cell phone so that I can check up on him.”

“You’re making it sound like I’m a pet,” Bill scoffed. He turned to face Mabel and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. “Look, Star, I know we don’t have a great past, but I’m not here to destroy stuff or mess with you guys. Revenge fell off my to-do list when your brother was added to it.”

Mabel groaned and hid her face in her hands, and as soon as what he said registered with Dipper, he flushed pink and snapped at him.

“Bill, maybe that’s something we don’t mention right now? Let’s just focus on convincing her to let you stay first.”

Both looked to Mabel, who was still red in the face, and she huffed at them.

“I swear to god, if I hear you two even once, he goes. Alright?”

Dipper got up from his seat and hugged her tightly, thanking her over and over. “You’re the best Mabel.”

“I know, I am pretty awesome.” She didn’t hug back, but instead looked to Bill, who had a somewhat smug smile on his face. “If you do anything to hurt either of us, don’t think I won’t hesitate to shove you back into your dimension Bill.”

Bill nodded. “I hear ya loud and clear Star. No harm will come to any Pines while I’m around.” He stood up and stretched his arms up, then made a strange face. “What is my stomach doing?”

Dipper sat back in his own chair and looked Bill up and down, trying to see what he was talking about. “Does it hurt?” That made Dipper worry a little, since Bill had said that he butchered the spell, so it made him wonder if he had actually made a fully functioning body or not. Maybe he somehow left out something important, or added something that didn’t need to be there.

The demon thought for a moment while he held his hands on his gut. “Hunger. I’m hungry, that’s what it is.”

“I will make us all breakfast!” Dipper shot up from his chair and darted into the kitchen. There was no way he was going to let Mabel make breakfast, and he wanted to do be busy while he let the two talk, so that they could bond at least a little.

He listened in to the conversation while he cooked, just to be sure that neither of them turned it into a fight.

“So, you still make clothes and stuff?” Bill leaned forward on the table and rested his head on his hand.

She nodded and let out a yawn before carefully rubbing her eyes, making sure not to smear her makeup. “I sometimes make extra cash from making people sweaters and stuff.”

Bill looked around the apartment, and took note of the nice things that they had, and raised an eyebrow. “You two seem like you’re pretty well off, why all of the need for making money?”

“Gotta save up! I don’t intend to work my entire life, I wanna retire at some point! That’s why Dipper is getting a degree in creative writing, and taking a few classes for other things, so that he can write a cool book and be done with work and school by time he’s forty.”

“How do you not know that Bill? We’ve talked about it while you were here.” Dipper was making some eggs and bacon, but was focusing on the conversation.

“I’m not going to lie to you guys, I have most definitely checked out while listening to some of your conversations. Nothing personal, just sometimes it would get a little mundane for my tastes.” Bill sniffed the air and let out a sound of approval. “Smells good Pine Tree.”

Dipper laughed as he moved the eggs around. Scrambled was just about the only way he could make eggs without failing miserably. “Thanks, it takes zero talent to do this stuff. It’s good on its own.” He focused a little more on finishing up the food, and only listened to fragments of the conversation.

Hopefully Bill really was everything he was claiming to now be, and that none of this would backfire on him or Mabel. If Mabel somehow got hurt during all of this, then he would feel bad about it for the rest of his life.

After they all ate, Mabel announced that she was going to bed, and Bill and Dipper stayed at the table, discussing his schedule, and when they would see each other.

“Okay, so you know when all of my classes are, and as for checking in on you, for now we’ll just have to wait until I can add you on to my cell phone plan. Also, the guest bedroom doesn’t have a whole lot in it yet, so you’re welcome to stay in my room until we can go shopping. Oh, and-” Dipper stopped and looked at Bill, who was staring at him with an odd look. “What?”

Bill got up from his chair and sat on Dipper’s lap, facing him. “Does this mean I’m your boyfriend now?”

The question made Dipper’s gut twist and his breath caught in his throat. Boyfriend? That was quite the leap. Wasn’t it? No, they had been friends for a year, so it wasn’t like it was too quick or anything. And it was what Dipper wanted.

“Yeah, I guess so Bill. We’re boyfriends now.”

A large smile spread on Bill’s face, and he leaned in for a kiss.

Dipper leaned forward into it as well, and let Bill be as touchy as he wanted for a little while, enjoying the warmth of his touch. It was nice to finally have this connection with him, and he was really glad that he had messed up the spell so badly.

A sudden vibration made Bill jump back, and Dipper dug his hand into his pocket. “Shit, I’m going to be late for class!” He nudged Bill until he got up, and nearly flung himself to the front door.

“See you later, boyfriend!” Bill called after him.

“See you later, Bill,” he laughed back.

Well, Bill seemed excited about it, and Mabel was on board so far. Using the demon trap was turning out to be a great idea, and as he drove back to the school, Dipper could feel that his mess up was going to be the best thing he had ever done.

  
Of course, it was an ancient spell that probably had some other consequences that they didn’t know about yet, but he had Mabel and Bill with him now, so what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a long delay for the next chapter, as it will be longer and have more happen in it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3


	4. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated this in so long... Sorry '~' I likely won't be updating again for a while, since I have other stories that are kind of a higher priority. This is my fluff/slice of life fic for these two, so it is pretty evenly paced. Things definitely pick up though, after we get to a peek of happiness. That's when things get angsty >:D   
> I promise that as I finish other stories, I'll come back to this one.
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy Bill being clingy and picking out clothes :p

Bill didn’t really like being left alone in the apartment. Star was asleep, so he couldn’t do anything loud, since waking her up would likely cause a fight of some sort, and there wasn’t much else to do beside loud video games.

He went to check out Dipper’s room, and figured he might as well lay down for a little while, since this new body was feeling a little slow.

There was no way Pine Tree had messed up this badly without something bad happening, but so far, it looked like they were in the clear.

Of course, opening a hole that big in the Mindscape always meant bad news though, so he was going to have to keep his eye out for any signs of trouble.

After only a little while of lying in bed, unable to sleep, he made his way into the bathroom of the apartment, to look over his new body in the mirror.

It looked nice, and fit pretty well. It was funny to him, because this body would have been made from both the image Dipper wanted from a partner, and from what he thought Bill might look like.

Two different colored eyes huh? He must like blue eyed people but imagined Bill to have golden eyes. The blond hair was probably the same thing; Dipper liked blonds and he imagined he would be a blond because of his color.

Bill spent the next two hours or so sitting in Dipper’s room with a random book he found on the little shelf across from his bed.

It was some dumb mystery novel, and he was able to guess every plot twist and “secret” that the author thought they were so clever for using.

Luckily Star was up then, so Bill put the book back and made his way into the kitchen.

Star was reading something on her phone, and had a white mug of coffee sat down in front of her. Judging by the amount of steam coming off of it, it was too hot to drink, there for she might be cranky from lack of coffee.

“Hey Star. Whatcha readin’?” Bill sat down across from her and rested his head on his hand.

She slowly looked up from her phone, meeting his stare. “Local news.”

“Oh.” Well this was boring. Not as boring as the book, but still. Yeesh. “...Anything interesting?”

She sighed and locked her phone’s screen. “Your summoning thing has its own article. Shouldn’t Dipper be back soon? His class ended half an hour ago, it’s only a ten minute drive to get here.”

Bill shrugged. “As if I know. You use your phone to text him or something. Unless he’s driving,” he added quickly. “One time he tried to text and drive and almost died. Luckily for him I was there, but still.”

Her eyes widened. “First off, I wouldn’t be able to tell if he was driving or not, so I would need to send a text regardless and hopefully he learned his lesson from that and won’t answer it until he’s stopped driving. Second, he never told me about that, when was that?”

Hopefully Pine Tree didn’t mind him telling a few secrets. Maybe this would help make Star like him more. “A few months ago. I used my magic to keep the car from slamming head on to the other car he almost drifted into. They weren’t paying attention either, so they couldn’t have moved out of the way.”

Star nodded and looked down at her coffee, biting her bottom lip. “Thanks. I don’t know what I’d do without him,” she said softly.

“Psht, wasn’t even a problem. I like the kid too much to let anything happen to him.”

Both of them went quiet for a little while and eventually Star picked her phone back up, tapping away at the screen.

“There,” she said as she set it down. “Sent him a text. We’ll know in a little bit why he’s taking so long.”

A “little bit” turned out to actually be another hour. Dipper was taking way too long to get home, and it was starting to worry Bill.

Star seemed a little concerned by it too, and came out to sit on the couch while trying to call him. “He’d better answer. Not saying anything all day. When I get my hands on him, I swear to-”

The front door opened, startling them both.

“Hey guys, sorry I-” Bill interrupted him by pulling him into a hug.

“If you worry me like that I won’t allow you to leave the house without me. Or at all. You can just stay here. With me.”

Dipper laughed and hugged him back. “I’m sorry, I was getting you a cell phone. Had to convince them that it was for me, and explain why I needed two cell phones. You don’t exactly have a legal name I can attach things too.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just ignore my texts,” Mabel said in an annoyed tone.

“I was driving. The only store for our carrier is a little ways away, and I didn’t want to be answering texts while trying to sound convincing.” He lifted the little white bag in his hand up to Bill as he closed the door. “In this is your cell phone. You should know how to use it from watching me,  _ and _ that they’re kind of fragile. I’ll let you pick out a case from online later. The ones at the store are too expensive and not very good looking.”

Bill eagerly grabbed the bag and went to the table, getting out the small box that held the new device. “It feels really light.”

“Well, phones aren’t really that heavy.” Pine Tree sat next to him and watch as he turned it on messing with the settings. “I need an email apparently.”

“Set one up for you while I waited at the store. I’ll type it in for you.”

Star turned around on the couch and rested her elbows on the back of it to watch the two of them. “What phone did you get him?”

“Just a random one that I knew would have a lot of case options. Bill, we’re going to the mall here in a bit to get you a new wardrobe. Might as well do it tonight. We can grab dinner while we’re out too.”

“Oh, is this considered a date?” Bill smirked at him and rested his head on his hand.

Pine Tree’s face turned pink and he handed his phone back. “I-I guess, if you want it to be one. Also, it should be good to go now.”

Bill knew the first thing he wanted to do with the phone. It wasn’t hard to find the camera app, and Bill had seen Dipper take pictures before, so it would be a sinch to steal one really quick with him.

He pulled Dipper into a quick kiss, earning a surprised squeak from him, and snapped the picture at the same time. “You look so shocked!” Bill laughed.

Dipper leaned in to look at the picture. “I do. It’s a good picture though.”

“Make it the main picture thing.”

After Bill fussing over some of the settings on his phone and adding the twins’ numbers to it, the two of them got ready to go out to the mall.

“Need anything while we’re out Mabes?” Dipper asked before he closed the door.

“Nah. I’m okay.”

“Alright. See you later.”

The two got into Dipper’s car, Bill watching intently as Pine Tree drove. “You’ll have to teach me to drive at one point. I mean, I think I get most of it, but lessons would be nice.”

Dipper laughed and nodded. “Fine. But in a parking lot or something. Like hell I’m letting you take us anywhere at first.”

After that, the two just listened to the radio and Bill watched the buildings go by.

It was strange, actually wanting to be in this human form. To want to sit in this peaceful silence with Pine Tree. Being able to feel this way without pain was strange too. It was… hot almost. Like when he thought about Dipper his chest would get warm, and sometimes his cheeks would too.

The mall was bigger than Bill remembered it being. Two floors of just store after store, and a food court in the back that gave the entire mall that… well, mall smell.

“Alright, what kind of clothes do you want to wear? I can base what stores we should go to off of that.”

“Hm. I’d kind of like to base it off of my demon form. Can we do that?”

Dipper tapped his foot while he thought. “I guess we can go to the classier stores. I really can’t imagine you being anything less than dapper anyway.”

“Damn right! Now let’s find some clothes.”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Dipper watched Bill bounce around the store, looking at all of the button up shirts and designer jeans.

He knew it was likely going to cost a bunch, but he didn’t mind. He had money saved up, and he wanted Bill to be happy. It was kind of Dipper’s fault that he was in a body anyway. Not that he or Bill were complaining, but still.

“Pine Tree, I want these ones.” Bill was holding at least four shirts, two pairs of pants, and a black jacket that looked like it had been torn straight off a male model. The shirts were mostly black, but he had managed to find a few yellow ones.

“You have to try them on first. No way am I buying you all of this only to find that they don’t fit.”

Rolling his eyes, Bill made his way to the back of the posh store, that oddly smelled like a campfire, and into the changing rooms.

Dipper waited for a moment, before hearing Bill whine. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s so many buttons. It looks good on me, but  _ ugh _ it’s so much work.”

“You’ll get used to them,” he laughed. “Once you’re dressed in one of the new outfits step out and let me see.”

He could hear Bill fighting with the clothes a little bit before the door clicked open.

The shirt fit him perfectly, hugging at his sides and coming down to his waist, where the black skinny jeans covered his long legs.

“Pine Tree, I know I’m hot, but is this good? I take you staring as a yes, but I put it on right, right?”

The sleeves were rolled a little haphazardly, but Dipper could teach him how to do that. “Yes. That outfit is a yes. We’re getting all of those. And then we’ll stop and get some T-shirts and pajamas.”

“Then food? I’m hungry.”

“What did you eat today?” Dipper asked as he shooed Bill back into the dressing room. “Get into the old clothes, you don’t need to try on the rest.”

“Hm. I don’t think I did eat anything today. Must’ve slipped my mind.”

Dipper groaned. He would have to ask Mabel to watch him a little bit, just so that he didn’t accidentally starve or hurt himself. “You have to eat. At  _ least _ once a day.”

“Eh, I’ll get used to being human eventually.”

The two went to the checkout once Bill was changed back into Dipper’s old clothes, and stood quietly, only talking to make pleasantries with the retail worker, who looked way too “surfer dude” to be working at a place like this.

“Your eyes are rad,” the guy gasped. “Those contacts?”

“Nope. These are my eyes.” Bill seemed a little put off by the man, so Dipper rushed checking out so that Bill wouldn’t have to be uncomfortable.

They stopped by one other store, a place that sold “comfort clothing” so that he could get Bill some clothes to relax and sleep in.

“Trust me, sweat pants will be your best friend after you’ve worn those skinny jeans all day.” The two had found a comfortable spot near the middle of the food court, munching on some sandwiches that they had designed themselves. It was peaceful, since not many people were there that day, and Dipper had a smile stuck to his lips.

“I’ll be the judge of that. I doubt they’ll look nearly as good on me as the jean things do.” Bill took a bite of his sandwich and spoke with his mouth full. “We goin’ home after thish?”

“Dude, gross,” Dipper laughed. “Chew, then swallow, then talk.”

Bill rolled his eyes but did as he was told. “Fine. Better?”

“Much. And yes, we’re going home after this.”

“Good. I’m tired and want to do the cuddling thing with you. Maybe the sex thing too, I don’t know, we’ll see how the night goes.”

Dipper gulped. Having sex would be nice, sure, but he was really shy when it came to that stuff. Hopefully Bill would be too tired to want to try anything, or would at least understand when Dipper told him he wanted to take it slow.

“Cuddling sounds nice.”

With their food finished and bags in tow, the two went back to the apartment, again not saying much to each other during the car ride.

Bill seemed to space out each time they had gotten into the car, and it made Dipper curious. He would ask about it later though.

Mabel had left for work already by time they got back, so they had the apartment to themselves for a while.

Which was nice, since Dipper wanted to spend more time with just Bill. It was great not having to pretend that he didn’t want to hug him and just be close.

“Put some of those sweat pants and a T-shirt on, then we’ll fall asleep together.” Dipper was sitting on his bed, already taking his own clothes off to change.

It was weird being in his room, since he didn’t usually spend a lot of time in it. Nice though, since it was definitely homier than the dorm room.

The two crawled into bed after changing, Dipper wrapping his arms around Bill.

“You need to get some better reading in here Pine Tree,” Bill yawned. “I read one of your mystery books and it was dumb.”

Dipper laughed and nuzzled his face into Bill’s shoulder. “Okay. I’ll look into that.”

“I wanted to-” Bill stopped to yawn again. “Damn. I wanted to do stuff, but I’m exhausted. And you’re so warm. I could stay like this forever.”

“Mm. I could too.” He let out a deep, content sigh, relaxing his grip on Bill.

This was awesome. He got Bill, his life was in order, and he realized today how smart he had been with his finances in the last few years. Dipper was set, physically and emotionally.

Knowing his luck, something would come along to ruin at least one of those things, but for now, he would enjoy what he had.

And when something did go wrong, then he would have Mabel and Bill with him to help out.

A loud rumbling noise startled Dipper and he shifted a little away from Bill. “What was that?”

Bill mumbled an “I don’t know” and wigggled back up against Dipper. “We’ll check it out tomorrow. Sleep now.”

“Okay. Tomorrow.”

Yikes, he hoped he hadn’t just jinxed himself. What ever that had been sounded a lot like when he brought Bill over.

Bill’s breathing and warm calmed him back down and he settled again, his body practically melting into the bed.

“G’night Bill.”

  
“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dip, ya done jinxed yourself. Bad things are afoot. Enjoy your happiness while it lasts.
> 
> Welp, I might take a while to update this one again, so bare with me friends. I will get to it when I can though :3
> 
> Thanks for reading :D Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	5. Beginning of a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this story is where all of my like side-ideas that won't fit into my other fics go, so forgive me if it's not my best work. I have to get the ideas out somewhere and this fic works for that :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

“I WILL SACRIFICE YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY TO SATAN HIMSELF AND OFFER YOUR EYEBALLS TO THE ANCIENT COUNCIL.”

Bill wasn’t very good at video games. And he got pretty angry when he lost.

“Hey, calm down, it’s alright. You can try again.” Dipper put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, sitting him back down on the couch.

“I don’t want to. I’m done with games.” Bill crossed his arms, the controller falling to the ground.

He couldn’t help but laugh at Bill’s hissy fit. Anyone, -or thing- that knew Bill, knew he could throw tantrums that could end _badly_ if someone didn’t step in.

Dipper learned that the hard way a couple months into knowing him as a friend. Bill had dropped something -Dipper couldn’t even remember what it was- and flipped out, nearly summoning unholy creatures to break things. Luckily he was able to calm Bill down, but it was a close call.

“How about we cuddle then? I don’t have classes ‘till later.” He opened his arms and Bill immediately buried himself in Dipper’s embrace.

“Mm okay,” he hummed.

They sat for a little while, Dipper drifting off from the comfort of Bill’s warmth. It was _so_ nice to have someone to cuddle up to. Sure he had held Bill before, when he was a triangle, but having him be in this human form was way more comfortable.

He had been with Bill for a few days now, so he was getting very familiar with cuddling, as the demon insisted on doing it whenever they had some down time.

The front door made Dipper’s eyes snap open and he turned his head to see Mabel marching through it, a very proud, and a little bit sinister, smile of her face.

“Mabel and Sir Meow Meow are home!” She placed a large box on the table, a soft mewl coming from inside as she placed other shopping bags around it.

Dipper groaned. “You got a cat.”

“Correction; I got a kitten! And it’s so cute Dipper!” Very excitedly, Mabel opened the box and pulled out the tiny, very fluffy, gray tortoiseshell kitten. It’s eyes were huge, and the color reminded Dipper of Bill’s one golden eye because of how unnaturally vibrant the color was.

A very unhappy grunt came from Bill as Dipper moved out from under him, but the demon seemed interested enough in the new animal that he didn’t protest further than that.

“I guess it’s cute…” Dipper grabbed the kitten from her and pet it a few times, earning a loud purr from the fuzzy creature.

“Darn right it’s cute! And we’re keeping him!” Mabel took the kitten back and nuzzled it with her nose. “Sir Meow Meow Pines!”

Though the thing _was_ super cute, Dipper wasn’t sure how well a kitten would do in the apartment. Not to mention the last pet Mabel owned, Bubbles the fish, didn’t exactly live very long. With how busy they both were, it got ignored a little too often.

“Mabel-”

“No,” she interrupted. “You get to bring a thing home, so I do too. I saved mine from a shelter. _You_ pulled yours from another dimension.”

“A dying one,” Bill added quietly.

Both Mabel and Dipper turned to him, seeing that he was resting his chin on the back of the couch, watching the kitten play with Mabel’s hair.

“A what?” Mabel’s tone sounded a little rude, and it made the demon look away.

“Nothing. I think the cat’s a great idea. I like it.” He got off the couch and made his way over to them, his hand out to pet the kitten.

Mabel shied away at first, but then held out the kitten for him to grab. “Bill can watch him when we’re not home. You at least know how to watch a cat, right?”

The demon lightly glared at her but smiled. “Of course. Being nearly omniscient tends to tell someone how to watch a little ball of fluff.” He raised the kitten above his head and cooed at it.

“Pretty much omniscient huh? Then what am I gonna do next?” Mabel crossed her arms and gave Bill a taunting quizzical look.

The demon sighed and set the kitten down. “It is not so much that I see specific events or choices, but rather that I know enough about the human mind and culture to make very educated guesses about what’s going to happen next. As for the rest of my knowledge, well, I’ve been around long enough and in enough minds that I have the collective experience of nearly a million human lives.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t answer my question. What am I going to do next, if you’re so smart.”

“You were about to go take the kitten into your room to show him his new, ‘kingdom’. I knew you would call it that because you named him Sir Meow Meow, which is like a knight, or someone from a time that might be called Sir before their name. Plus you like castles.”

Her eyes narrowed into a glare and she picked Sir Meow Meow up. “I’ll be in my room.” Without looking at either of them, she grabbed a few of the bags off the table and walked off in a huff, looking ridiculous in her green overall shorts and pink shirt that had black dots on it, making her look like a watermelon.

“Well, that was tense. Will you be okay to be here with her while I go to class?” Dipper fixed a lock of hair that had fallen into Bill’s face, his hand lingering a little too long on his face.

How had Bill turned out so perfect to him? It had to have been because his blood was used for the ritual. He was Dipper’s dream guy (pun intended), and it was surreal to finally have him there in person.

“Pretty sure she’s about to leave me with the fluffy meatsack to prove some sort of point, so yeah I’m good. Nothing I can’t handle.” He shrugged and put his hands into the pockets of his sweats. “When are you leaving?”

“Soonish. I’m going to eat then leave.” He stepped closer to Bill and wrapped his arms around his waist, now comfortable with at least this kind of touching. “No killing the cat out of spite or something like that.”

The demon leaned into his touch and hummed contently. “I won’t. Gotta prove to her I ain’t _that_ evil somehow.”

Dipper held onto him for a little longer before he cleared his throat and moved away. “Right. Food. Gotta eat before I go. What do you want?”

Bill hummed for a moment then shrugged. “Dunno. Make whatever you want and I'll eat some too.”

With a nod, Dipper went into the kitchen and proceeded to make spaghetti, since it was simple and would make enough for all of them.

When they sat down to eat, Bill scooted his chair next to Dipper’s and stayed fairly quiet as he ate, only occasionally telling him how he liked the food.

“Alright,” Dipper said as he stood up and stretched. “I’m heading out now.”

Bill gave a small smile and poked at what left of his food.

“Are you okay? You got all weird when Mabel go home,” Dipper asked worriedly. It was really weird to see Bill be anything other than happy or mad.

“Thinking. Star said something that is just making me think, that’s all. I’ll let you know if anything comes of it.” He stood up and nearly slammed his face into Dipper’s, planting a very messy kiss on his lips. “Now get to class you bum.”

An unexpected slap on his rear made Dipper yelp, and he jumped away from Bill.

“I thought that was something you humans enjoyed?” He tilted his head like a confused puppy, and it made Dipper laugh awkwardly.

“Well, I mean, y-yeah I guess, but it just caught me off guard is all.”

“Mm sorry.” Bill gave him another kiss before nudging him. “Go. Be free. Come back to me when your class is over. Text me if you’re going to be late so that I don’t have to unleash the wrath of Hell upon this Earth to find you.”

“Jesus Christ, okay,” he laughed.

Bill’s faced turned mockingly serious and he added grimly, “No holy power could stop me.”

“Psycho.”

With that, Dipper took his leave and excitedly made his way to his favorite class, where he would get to think more about his final paper, since he now had to rewrite the whole thing.

The professor, Andy, had cancelled the last class for some reason, and with Bill in the picture now, Dipper was slacking a bit, and needed this time to catch up in that class. Maybe he could stay after and talk to Andy about what extra research he could do.

Though, with Bill so readily available, he probably wouldn’t need to ask Andy as many questions.

As soon as Dipper entered the classroom, a weird tense air surrounded him, and he began to feel nauseous. He figured it was his nerves about what had happened when he summoned Bill.

The earthquake it caused was _still_ in the news, but only because students on the campus kept making a big deal about the lights and noises. They were all thoroughly convinced that it was aliens or something, and whenever he was asked about it, Dipper would just hold back his laughter and shrug.

Andy though, well, Dipper _had_ just asked him for a demon trap, and someone like him might connect one and one to make two, which could be bad. He would have to come up with a lie or something if he brought it up.

He sat in his usual seat near the front, opened his notebook, then began to jot down things from the last time he was in this class, just to jog his memory.

“Evening guys,” Andy said as he entered the class. He was sporting his usual hipster-esc clothes, his large-framed glasses that were tucked into his shirt pocket now finding a home on his face as he cleared his throat. “Sorry about the other day, some things came up unexpectedly, and I had to deal with them.” He ran a hand through his brown curls, setting his books down onto his desk. “Good to see mostly everyone is here.”

Dipper listened intently as the professor spoke, though his nausea was making it a little hard to concentrate, so he tried his best to focus on taking notes.

“Today’s subject _was_ going to be on mythical beasts and their influence on modern fiction, but since I know there are now two people doing their paper on them, I decided to move our subjects around so that we could get to demons and their appearances in religion and pop culture. Obviously, today we see demons as a thing of fiction, as there is no proof of…”

Unfortunately, Dipper started to zone out, and missed a huge chunk of what Andy was saying. It wasn’t a problem though, he figured, he could literally go home and ask Bill to write out a few notes for him, which his boyfriend would likely be eager to do.

The class was nearly over when Dipper let his mind wander back into what his professor was saying, blinking a few times as he realized that he was looking right at him.

“In short,” he said curtly, “demons are now seen as figments of religion, or idols in fictional stories, usually aimed at millennials. They have no real distinctive form, and generally just an idea, rather than actual beings.”

Dipper made sure to nod a little to show that he had at least hear that last part, and wrote a small note down to remember at least that much.

_TL;DL, Andy doesn’t think demons are real._

He paused for a moment and looked the note over. That wasn’t right. It couldn’t be. He wrinkled his nose at it and remembered how Andy acted when he had given him the book on demons. He acted like it was very real, and very dangerous. Why was he acting like they were so fake to the class?

Everyone was dismissed, Dipper having to shake his head out of his thoughts before standing and going over to his professor.

“So, sorry I was pretty spaced today. I uh, couldn’t help but notice how much you seemed to dismiss demons being real, when at the time of letting me borrow that book, you seemed to be actually concerned about its usage.”

Andy took his glasses off and tucked them back into his pocket as he sat behind his desk. “Well Dipper, it’s not so much that I don’t believe in them, as it is that that’s what they are today. The general public doesn’t want to get into what demons truly are; they’d rather see them kissing some teenager on the big screen. What I believe doesn’t always belong in the classroom, especially since no one in here truly wishes to hear the extent at which I could get into them. Demons are actually one of my favorite subjects, I’m happy that you are doing your paper on them.”

Dipper nodded in thought, blushing a little at the demon kissing thing. “Oh, well, I suppose that’s true.” He scratched the back of his neck and figured he’d better not ask too much more on it, just in case. “I-I’d better get going. Sorry again for spacing out. Just tired I guess.”

“No problem Dipper. You’re my best student, it’s alright for you to slack now and again. Though, I’d advise against it, if you want to know more about demons. I’ll be bringing them up again a few times, and your paper may need as much as it can get. Unless, you’ve been doing research of some sort off to the side?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine, I’ve been reading a lot about them, so my paper should turn out well.” The skeptical way Andy looked at him made Dipper sweat a little.

“Well alright then. Have a good day Dipper. And remember; that book I gave you is still no joke. People who have used it usually aren’t around long to tell their tale.”

He gave a small nod then cleared his throat. “Okay. See ya.”

The weird warning stuck with Dipper all the way back to the apartment, and it made him a little more eager to ask Bill about what he thought on the matter. It also struck him as a little odd that Andy of all people hadn’t once mentioned the earthquake, but he was also a little glad for it, since he hadn’t really been prepared to lie if he had.

As he opened the front door, he was met with Bill throwing his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Hello to you too,” he said in a strained voice.

“How much longer do you have to do this school thing again?” He asked as he moved back, his arms still lingering on Dipper’s shoulders. “I don’t like you being out for so long.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes at him. “Bill, that’s possessive. I can be out when I want. I know you like being with me, but you can’t act like this every single time I go out.”

Bill shrugged and wandered off to the couch, where Sir Meow Meow was sleeping on the armrest, purring loudly. “I know that I don’t _own_ you, but I know how horrid the world is, so I like to be there to make sure nothing happens to you. I’ve literally saved your life three times in the past year. If I’m not around, then your fragile human body will go splat, and I really don’t want that.”

The kitten mewled as Bill gave it a few pats on the head, and watched as Dipper sat down next to him, also giving the fluff ball some attention.

“Also I’m worried about the spell you cast to get me here,” he said quickly.

“What? Why?” Dipper’s eyes snapped to meet Bill’s but the demon kept his focus on Sir Meow Meow.

“That rumble we heard the other day was another, smaller earthquake. Very similar to the one I caused. It could be nothing. Or… it could be very, very bad.” It was only then he looked at Dipper, his expression unreadable. “More demons could have come through the messy hole you opened. And they won’t be here to cuddle with you. More likely they’ll be here to consume souls, or break shit. Either way, it’s not good.”

Dipper gulped. “W-what do we do? How do we know?”

The demon picked Sir Meow Meow up and cuddled him close. “I’ll go out and about tomorrow and look around for any kind of proof that it’s letting others in. If I _do_ find something, well then we’ll go from there. I’m going to need the book you used to summon me. Is it still in the dorm?”

“Yeah, I’ll grab it tomorrow.”

A pair of hands was suddenly above them, and snatched up Sir Meow Meow.

“Oh my baby! Was that mean ol’ demon holding you wrong?” Mabel rubbed her nose against his, which earned a strange meow from it.

Bill simply rolled his eyes at her and patted Dipper’s arm. “So, food. I’m hungry. Make me something please.” He batted his eyelashes at him as he leaned onto his boyfriend.

“What do you want?”

“Literally anything, I don’t know what these taste buds do and do not like.” He stood up and stretched, ignoring the glare Mabel was giving him.

Dipper stood up too and took his jacket off, tossing it on the couch where he had just been sitting. “Alright. I’ll make food. Want any Mabes?”

His sister lightly placed the kitten on the floor then nodded. “I’ll eat whatever you make.”

As Dipper cooked, he listened to Mabel’s passive aggressive responses to Bill’s questions about her day.

It was strange that she was still mad at him, but he just laughed it off and continued to make the chicken and rice.

“Almost done?” Bill asked as he hugged Dipper from behind.

“Mhm. Mabel not taking too well to you still?”

“She ignores me mostly.”

“Sorry. I’ll talk to her,” Dipper sighed.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’ll take her some time to get used to it, I get that. She will come around.” Bill smiled and kissed Dipper’s ear. “All you have to worry about is staying safe while you’re out tomorrow, okay?”

He nodded and leaned back into Bill’s arms. “Will do.”

The rest of the day went pleasantly, Mabel going into her room to work on her current art project, and Dipper and Bill lounged on the couch while watching a few movies.

Though all seemed nice, Dipper couldn’t help but feel anxious. That day had been a weird one, and he had received a lot of ominous warnings, so he wasn’t entirely at ease like he had been the past few days.

But, he had to keep reminding himself that he had Bill and Mabel with him, so regardless if he had accidentally let in blood thirsty demons or not, he could relax and know that things would be okay.

He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the fics I have on hiatus until I finish some others. Sorry for the wait, but I WILL be back for this!! <3
> 
> Things are slowly coming down from cloud nine, and Dipdop may or may not be right in the middle of things :p
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3
> 
> (Also sorry for mistakes I didn't edit this chapter because I am sick and didn't want to take the time too whoOPS.)


End file.
